shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore D. Bull
;}} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 70,000,000 }} |devil fruit = }} }} Introduction A young pirate who dreamed of sailing around the world after hearing storys of the adventures his Godfather had when when he was young. Knowing that he wanted to follow in his footsteps, his Godfather gave him a Devil Fruit and trained him until he was ready to go on his own adventure. He is always seen with his top hat which he wears as a momentum to remember his Grandfather after he left him in the care of his Godfather when he was very young and left without saying where he was going and when he would return, Ted hasn't seen him since. Through his voyage he came across a Revolutionary, and accomplished missions given to him, in exchange for a ship and information. He now sails the Four Blues to put together a crew and to go to the Grand Line Appearance Personality Ted is a very adventurous person who can get easily distracted by anything he finds interesting. He overreacts whenever he finds something he see's as cool, calling extraordinary or a gift from God. He is shown to have little to no interest in gaining wealth, only to find some sort of new adventure or challenge with the ultimate goal of becoming "immortal". He is a very "eccentric", charismatic, and trustworthy person. He has a sense of humor and always goofs around and pulls pranks when he's on his ship. He's impressionable, taking traits from his Grandfather and later a bit of his crew members traits, for example Dante's crude nat rubs of on him, becoming more rude when interacting with him, always calling him a moron and threatening him when he angers him. He is very naive, childish, and with horrible common sense in most situations, but he is shown to have an incredible amount of intelligence always surprising everyone and leading many to wonder if his childish personality is a cover. He is a deep thinker who becomes to question his decision as his journey progress and even starts to question the main reason for why the world is like it . As Virgil puts it "He has the mind of a scientist and a philosopher, but he'd rather be a pirate and a bartender". He very easily considers people his friend when helped in very simple ways, even given a bit of money instantly makes him consider the person his comrade, never the less he cares deeply for people he considers his friend, always becoming protective and arrogant whenever danger arises and also showing that his friends' safety mean more to him than his own, making this has shown to be one of his main weakest. He also seems to be a very trusting person believing the words of people he just met even when what he is told comes of as suspicious and questionable. He knows he's stronger then most people and he loves competition but he also knows when he's beat. Whenever he faces a weaker opponent or is simply sparing he becomes cocky and doesn't take it serious, however when he faces a much stronger opponent that he has no way of beating he makes retreating one of his primary objectives. He fears stronger opponents due mainly to the reason that they can take everything from him and he couldn't do anything about it. In situations like this Ted becomes more serious, more stressed, and more observant. An odd anomaly happens to him whenever he gets too emotional, the blood vessels in his eyes burst, given of the appearance of him crying blood. Whenever this happens the main emotion that causes this takes over and he blindly does whatever the emotion dictates as if he becomes another person entirely. Despite his lack of interest in wealth and charming nature, he is incredibly egotistical, always finding the need to prove his superiority to people who don't know him, never declining a challenge or competition and excessively gambles just to feel like a winner. This trait of his was mainly from the influence of hearing stories of his Grandfather in his younger years. He doesn't care about other people's appearances, but obsesses over his own. His self-consciousness as some might put it is the main reason why he wears formal clothing, taking his time trying find an outfit he believes will make him look well dressed, and even burning his clothes after hearing he doesn't look good, but this seems to only apply to the people he knows. He is also a fan of flashy entrances, always trying to look cool or to impress when first meeting someone. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship During his journey he is given an old knife that he names Chikyuu. He starts practices with Virgil and becomes very skilled in using it. It ends up breaking and is modified into a Longsword. He is shown to have a good handle at using a sword, being able to react quick enough to counter Virgil who is know to be using a sword as his main weapon of choice Marksmanship He carries two flintlock pistol which he calls them Tsuki and Taiyo. He is shown to have a good enough aim to shot a bottle around 1/2 a mile away Hand to Hand Combat His hand to hand combat is his greatest strength as he is an expert fighter with an incredibly sporadic and impulsive fighting style. When sparring with Augustus he began using Kenbunshoku Haki in order to read his movements but he is shown to be completely unable to read Ted's next move. After that Ted himself stated even he doesn't know what his next move is showing an impressive amount of instinct on his part. Physical Strength Ted's physical strength is the main part of controlling his Devil Fruit as controlling his overly grown limbs proves to look quite challenging, but he makes it look incredibly easy, as if they haven't even grown at all. He is shown to have enough power to forcibly open the jaw of a Sea King and overpower a giant through power strength Agility He is very fast and agile, being able to travel at Soru speed. He has incredible reflexes and dexterity giving him the power to block or counter attacks that would be too fast for a normal human. The majority of his speed comes from instinct which at times he becomes so impulsive that he sometimes questions what he even did. Endurance Due to his training and tremendous willpower, he has grown to have superhuman durability. He has a great deal of stamina, being able to travel at least 1000 miles without showing any sign of slowing down. He also has an incredible amount of pain resistance to the point of having his own hand stabbed and to not notice until it was pointed out to him. He also is shown to have high resistance against high and low temperatures, brushing off the fact that he was on fire or keeping his body temperature at a good rate on a winter island with the same outfit he always wears. He can also brush of 10 million volts of electricity saying he's had worse. Although he has superhuman durability he also has a limit but also seems to be able to survive things that would normally kill a person like him, for example he had been electrocuted with 100 million volts of electricity for 1 minute straight until his heart finally gave out and had been presumed dead for about 10 minutes until his heart was jumpstarted again and the only damage was some of his organs shutting down temporarily and the rest of his body strangely unaffected. Rokushiki Unknowingly to him, his Godfather taught him each of the Rokushiki techniques and didn't know about it until it was pointed out to him. At some point he trains to a point where he learns how to use Rokuogan. Devil Fruit For further information: Goka Goka no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He shows signs of Kenbunshoku Haki when gambling, and is a bit knowledgable of it, calling his "luck" a six sense Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Although not knowledgeable about it, he is shown to unconsciously use Haōshoku Haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Trivia *Due to an embarrassing childhood incident, he becomes upset when called Teddy Bear Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Will of D. Category:ZER0101